DragonBall Z: Ultimate Blast
New Features Same as Raging Blast 2. But, has a different fighting style. But, they have a free flying roam area mode like, in budokai 3. Story The story is going to start with Goku Training Gohan and, end with the Neko Majin Z sega. Dead Zone *Goku (Hi-Tension) - Area: Kami House (Playing as Gohan) *Garlic Jr. - Area: Garlic Jr. Fortress (Playing as Piccolo) *Garlic Jr. - Area: Garlic Jr. Fortress (Playing as Goku) *Piccolo - Area: Garlic Jr. Fortress (Playing as Goku) *Garlic Jr. - Area: Garlic Jr. Fortress (Playing as Gohan) *Super Garlic Jr. (BOSS) - Area: Garlic Jr. Fortress (Playing as Gohan) Sega Prologue: A kid named Gohan Goku's son has to train with his dad to become a master artist. Sega Epilouge: Gohan has fiercley head-butted Super Garlic Jr. Back into the dead zone. But, Gohan doesn't know if he is going to come back. Saiyan Saga Piccolo Story *Raditz - Area: Mountains (Playing as Piccolo) *Raditz - Area: Mountains (Playing as Piccolo) *Nappa - Area: Mountains (Playing as Piccolo) *Raditz - Area: Kami House (Playing as Goku) *Raditz - Area: Mountains (Playing as Goku) *Piccolo - Area: Rocky Mountains (Playing as Gohan) *Nappa - Area: Mountains (Playing as Tien) *Nappa - Area: Mountains (Playing as Krillin) *Nappa - Area: Rocky Mountains (Playing as Goku) *Vegeta - Area: Rocky Mountains (Playing as Goku) *Great Ape Vegeta *Vegeta - Area: Rocky Mountains (Playing as Gohan) *Lord Slug (What If) - Area: Ruined City (Playing as Goku) *Giant Lord Slug (BOSS) - Area: Ruined City (Playing as Goku) *Turtles (What If) - Area: Rocky Mountains (Playing as Goku) Sega Prologue: Now, a couple years later after the fight with Garlic Jr............ A guy Named "Raditz" is a warrior race "Saiyan" claims he is Goku's brother. Is he Goku's brother?! Sega Epilouge: After fiery training the saiyans camed earlier than, expected! Can, the Z warriors face the cold blooded saiyans?! Sega Prologue: After fiery training the saiyans camed earlier than, expected! Can, the Z warriors face the cold blooded Nappa and, Vegeta?! Maybe, they can but "Nappa" has planted 7 saiymen seeds. What could they be doing?! Sega Epilouge: Goku has Claimed that he wants to fight Vegeta next time he recovers. Then, Krillin doesn't try to kill Vegeta with a final blow. Will Goku defeat vegeta next time?????? Sega Prologue: In, a alternate universe the saiyans never came (not even raditz). This, naimeken has came insted his name is "Lord Slug" Sega Epilouge: With a final blow Goku uses the Spirt Bomb and, defeats Lord Slug Freezer Sega Gohan Story *Krillin - Area: Time Chamber *Dodoria - Area: Namek *Gulido - Area: Namek *Recoome - Area: Namek *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) - Area: Namek *Frieza (1st form) - Area: Namek *Frieza (2nd form) - Area: Namek *Frieza (3rd form) - Area: Namek *Frieza (Final Form) - Area: Namek Vegeta Story *Cui - Area: Namek *Dodoria - Area: Namek *Zarbon - Area: Namek *Zarbon (Transformed) - Area: Namek *Zarbon - Area: Namek *Zarbon (Transformed) - Area: Namek *Reccome - Area: Namek *Jeice - Area: Namek *Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) - Area: Namek *Captian Ginyu - Area: Namek *Frieza (1st Form) - Area: Namek *Frieza (Final Form) - Area: Namek Goku Story *Reccome - Area: Namek *Burter - Area: Namek *Jeice - Area: Namek *